


Painkiller

by Captain_Assbut_at_221B



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Healing, Multi, Pain, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Super Soldier Serum, Tony Stark Is Adorable, cute as eff tony stark, sad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Assbut_at_221B/pseuds/Captain_Assbut_at_221B
Summary: People always thought that Steve felt no pain. That somehow, he was made of brick and steel. But he wasn't. If he was honest, it wasn't the pain of the wounds that hurt the most. If he was truly honest, it was the pain of the healing.And Steve Rogers is always honest.





	Painkiller

The blast hit him right in the stomach. Steve was used to being hit by things by now, but this one really hurt. He fell down face first, his chin and cheek digging into the soft dirt. He let out a soft groan and pulled himself to his hands and knees, his shield digging into his bicep. “Are you alright Captain?” Steve looked up into Thor’s concerned face. “Yeah. I'm okay.” Thor grinned at him and reaching out his hand that wasn’t occupied by Miljinor, he helped Steve to his feet. “Then let us go another bout!” Thor shouted and barreled forward. Steve sighed, and leaning backwards onto a tree for a moment, he tried and failed to catch his breath. He shook his head and tightening his grip on his shield, he began to run again. Sometimes, he thought to himself, I really don’t like my job. 

When the battle was over, though they had secured the victory, he knew he was in for a tough night. Everyone thought that since Steve had the serum, he felt no pain. They were wrong. He was not Wade Wilson. Steve felt every single hit, every single bone break, every single organ rupture, every single cut, stab, bullet wound, and bruise. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was the healing. Since it was so accelerated, he felt the pain that comes with the healing full force. There was no adjustment time. It was excruciating to feel his bones mold back together, or to feel his organs knit back together. Sometimes it was so bad, he couldn’t sleep. He would lie in his bed, stripped to the waist, tossing and turning in a pile of sweat soaked sheets, biting hard on his lip to keep from crying out. He would ask JARVIS for painkiller but it did no good. Once, in a fit of pain and sorrow, he downed the whole bottle, but his metabolism burned through them so fast it didn’t kill him, much less ease his pain. He was good at pretending it didn’t hurt him when he was around the team; dragging himself up to the hospital wing, waving nurses and doctors away, preferring to bandage himself. He always assured the staff that he was alright, and even if he wasn’t, he knew that he would be. He always was.

He drank the chamomile tea that JARVIS had left him, seated on his bed, hoping that the chamomile might make him sleepy enough to rest a little before the pain got to be so bad that he paced the floor trying to control his breathing. After the tea he took a hot shower, looking at the fresh pink skin over his wounds from the last battle, stark against his gaping, fresh ones. He tallied up all his injuries in his head as he washed his hair. Two bullet wounds, two blasts from a HYDRA plasma gun, six medium cuts, three deep cuts, countless superficial scratches, a sick looking bruise on his side, a sicker looking one on his thigh, leather burn from his shield, a split lip, bloody nose, fractured wrist, broken leg, three cracked ribs, a black eye, and a throbbing headache. He was in for a rough night alright. He toweled himself off gingerly, wrapping his ribs in the wrap he kept for that exact purpose, and tightening the brace on his leg. Slipping on his baggiest pair of sweatpants, he dried his hair and laid down on his bed, waiting for the worst.

Usually, he was alone as he waited through the pain of his healing. Once or twice Natasha had sat with him, and Thor had been a few times, using his endless banter to keep Steve distracted from his healing. Clint had been once, and one time, Fury graced him with his presence, but he had originally come to talk to Steve, and seeing he was in no state to talk, he sat in Steve's chair and napped while Steve healed. Steve hadn’t really enjoyed that visit. But after that awful battle, as he lay there, he heard his door open, and someone slink in. He assumed it was Natasha, seeing as she always slipped in quietly. “It’s okay Nat; I think I've got this one on my own.” He said, gritting his teeth. Tony smiled at him. “I’ll tell her then.” He said, sitting down on the bed. Steve looked at him, and sitting up, he couldn’t help but grin. “I wasn’t expecting you.” Tony shrugged, and handed him a StarkPad. “I downloaded a bunch of games onto it, like Candy Crush and Best Fiends. I used this cheat to give you free unlimited lives.” He gently patted Steve's leg. “It should keep you somewhat distracted.” Steve smiled at him. “Thanks Tony.” Tony shrugged, and walking out the door, he said, “Well, your moans and groans were really interrupting my sleep schedule.” He pointed to the walls. “These walls are really thin.” Steve raised an eyebrow. “Tony, you don’t sleep.” He paused. “And, your bedroom is two floors below me.” Tony shook his head. “Sleep schedule!” he shouted as he slipped out the door before Steve could retort. Steve grinned to himself. JARVIS’s voice came over the speakers. “Painkiller Sir? Mr. Stark gave me access to some very strong meds. They should work on you. ” Steve gripped the StarkPad. “No, not tonight JARVIS” Steve could have sworn he heard the smile in the robot’s voice as he answered, “Very well Mr. Rogers. I will be here if you need me.” Steve shook his head gently to himself. Tapping on the Candy Crush app, he smiled, and muttered to himself, “Sleep schedule my ass.”


End file.
